Casa de Locos
by Poissonous Apple
Summary: Alucard conoce a la familia de la madre de Integra y las cosas se ponen de cabeza. una sola pregunta acabará con el mundo tal como lo conocemos SUSPENDIDO POR RENOVACIONES
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: Hellsing no me pertenece (por desgracia ¬¬), es propiedad de Kouta Hirano – sensei (que envidia ¬¬) simplemente soy una fan más perdida en el infinito (pero muy feliz de serlo n.n) pero eso no me quita la oportunidad de jugar un poco con mis personajes favoritos (y ponerlos en las situaciones más extrañas que puedan imaginar X3).

* * *

Integra Hellsing estaba en su recámara, estaba sentada frente a un viejo tocador que había pertenecido a su madre.

En lugar de su habitual traje verde llevaba un sari rosa que mostraba su bien formado cuerpo. Su largo cabello estaba amarrado en una apretada trenza dorada con algunos adornos discretos, en sus muñecas colgaban numerosas pulseras de oro.

Hacía varios minutos que había notado la presencia del vampiro ahí, pero no le había prestado atención. Tomó discretamente un lápiz de labios color rosa y lo pasó por su boca. Después tomó un poco de pintura roja y con mucho cuidado se dibujó un círculo en la frente.

Se miró al espejo y suspiró –sí, toda una muñeca hindú –murmuró levantándose

– ¿se puede saber cuál es la ocasión, Amo? –preguntó el vampiro materializándose junto a ella

–Se casa mi prima Larika –contestó Integra tajantemente sin mirarlo. Alucard la miró un momento y luego sonrió burlonamente

–Tus primas deberían casarse más seguido –le dijo él desvistiéndola mentalmente. Integra lo miró y, para sorpresa del vampiro, sonrió burlonamente

–estás de suerte, es la primera de mis primas que se casa en Inglaterra… y si las cosas salen bien para mi abuela y mis tías habrá por lo menos otras trece bodas –le dijo ella caminando por los pasillos.

Alucard la miró sorprendido – ¿Cuántas primas tienes? –le preguntó

–Por el lado de mi madre, somos quince solteras y cinco casadas, contando a Larika, por el lado de mi padre, tengo una, supongo… pero he sabido de ella desde hace quince años –le dijo Integra con cara de asco mientras bajaban las escaleras principales de la mansión

–Wow –fue lo único que alcanzó a decir el vampiro antes de Integra saliera de la casa y subiera al auto

– ¿me permite acompañarla, Amo? –le preguntó Alucard asomándose por la ventanilla

–no creo que te interese… la familia de mi madre es grande y tradicionalista y no lograrás tirarte a ninguna de las damas de honor, entre las cuales, por desgracia, me incluyo –le dijo ella fríamente

– ¿apostamos? –le preguntó él burlonamente. Integra lo miró y abrió la puerta del auto

–Entra –le dijo fastidiada, Alucard subió con una sonrisa perversa

– ¡MORGAN! Nos vamos –le dijo al chofer, molesta. Un muchacho de unos veinte años brincó en el asiento delantero y encendió el auto.

Salieron de la mansión y se adentraron en las calles de Londres

–Pero te voy a poner una condición, el sombrero y los lentes se quedan en el auto –le advirtió ella

–Hecho –contestó él quitándose el sombrero y los lentes y dejándolos en el asiento

–si me permite preguntarle ¿Por qué tan adornada, Amo? Te he visto menos arreglada para las bodas de las mujeres de la nobleza –le preguntó Alucard burlonamente

Integra lo miró –haces demasiadas preguntas ¿no? Además puedes leer mi mente… evítame el tener que contestarte… algo muy feo, por llamarlo de alguna manera –le dijo ella fríamente

Dos segundos más tarde un de las llantas del auto cayó en un hoyo, Integra brincó violentamente dentro del auto y cayó en brazos de Alucard

–Morgan ¡maneja con cuidado! –le dijo molesta al chofer. Miró al vampiro y comenzó a sonrojarse al notar que las manos del vampiro estaban sobre su abdomen

–Si me permites decirlo… ya escogí a la dama de honor que me interesa –le dijo Alucard a media voz, estrechándola contra su cuerpo.

Integra le dio un bofetón y se alejó de él murmurando –chupa-sangre idiota –lo suficientemente alto como para que Alucard escuchara y no llegara a los oídos de Morgan

Después de algunos minutos llegaron frente a una enorme casa blanca, donde había varia gente reunida, todos hindúes, Integra se acomodó el sari, se revisó la cara y bajó del auto con Alucard detrás de ella.

–Nami –le dijo Integra a una chica de unos quince años que se acercó a recibirla, era de cabello y ojos negros y piel morena, iba vestida igual que Integra, pero su sari era naranja.

–Integra… te había extrañado ¡mucho, mucho, mucho, mucho, mucho! –le dijo la chica abrazándola con fuerza. Las dos chicas se acercaron al grupo y Alucard las siguió un poco de lejos.

Todos en el grupo recibieron a Integra con los brazos abiertos y la saludaban en hindú, Alucard de inmediato notó que era un idioma que Integra manejaba a la perfección. Algunos de los hombres mayores la saludaban con un beso en la frente y le levantaban la barbilla para ver su rostro claramente, luego soltaban una ligera carcajada y la abrazaban.

Alucard los miró un poco contrariado y luego sonrió burlonamente, se acercó al grupo y varias de las chicas lo miraron con una mezcla de curiosidad e interés. Se acercó a Integra y se mantuvo lo más cerca de ella posible.

Integra lo miró un segundo y sonrió ligeramente, entró a la casa y en la entrada se quitó los zapatos, los cambió por unas pequeñas babuchas que le ofrecía una sirvienta y se adentró en la casa saludando a los que pasaban

Una mujer un poco gorda y mayor se le acercó –Integra, querida… que gusto que hayas venido… te miró y parece que veo a tu madre… estas enorme –le dijo sonriendo

–gracias tía Makrisha –le dijo Integra con una sonrisa

–deberías venir más seguido, te extrañamos… ¿ese es tu prometido? ¿O es tu esposo? ¿Por qué no habías dicho nada? Dios ¿no invitaste a tu propia familia a tu boda? –le dijo la mujer severamente mirando a Alucard

Integra enrojeció y Alucard tomó su mano –no, lo que ocurre es que no nos hemos comprometido pero pensamos hacerlo pronto –dijo el vampiro besando la mano de Integra

La cara de la mujer se iluminó –que bueno… creíamos que jamás te casarías –le dijo Makrisha con una sonrisa

–vamos, Larika y las demás están arriba… tu sube, todavía conoces la casa, espero, yo voy a buscar a Nami, Sirtea y Araki… nunca sé dónde demonios se meten esas niñas –continuó Makrisha sonriendo

Integra sonrió suavemente mientras su tía salía y tomó a Alucard del brazo y lo jaló hacia otro cuarto con fuerza y cerró la puerta.

– ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Con qué derecho te presentas así frente a mi familia? –le preguntó furiosa

Alucard la miró con una sonrisa perversa –vamos… creo que después de diez años me he ganado ese privilegio –contestó él

–pero es mi tía Makrisha… MI TÍA MAKRISHA… en menos de una hora lo sabrán todos –murmuró Integra palideciendo y poniéndose una mano en la frente

– ¿Qué más da? Igual no los habías visto en diez años ¿Por qué te preocupa lo que piensen? –le dijo él burlonamente

Integra le lanzó una mirada asesina –eres un maldito cínico… no los he visto en diez años por que viven en la India, si no, no pasaría un día sin que alguien se aparezca en la casa… cosa que no sé si sería muy buena para mí –le dijo ella molesta

–sigo sin ver el punto… además, sirve para que te quites de encima a los padrinos del novio –le dijo Alucard burlonamente

–eso no estaría tan mal… pero eso pude haberlo hecho yo sola ¡no tienes ningún derecho a presentarte como mi novio y menos frente a la familia de mi madre! para que lo sepas la familia Rakashira es muy tradicionalista… cuando mis padres se casaron se armó un pandemonio… por que muchos miembros de esta familia sólo viven para vernos a mis primos y a mí bien casados con un hindú… si se me ocurre aparecer con un vampiro rumano mis tías y abuela se van a infartar –le dijo ella trabada del coraje

–pero antes de que todo el mundo se entere, explícame quienes son tus primas, sólo escucho nombres y no tengo idea de quién es quién –le Alucard mirando la puerta

Integra lo miró de pies a cabeza –ya te dije, tengo cuatro primas casadas, Larka, Racashi, Mika, y Mahavira, todas con hijos, si te interesa saberlo, luego está Larika, que se casa hoy ¿ya está bien? –le preguntó Integra desesperada

–casi, entonces, ahí van seis, siete si te contamos a ti… continúa –le dijo Alucard con una sonrisa macabra, Integra lo miró desesperada.

–luego están Lalina, Kenya, Laki, Brahjab y Shasik que son mayores que yo, y Krishka y Araki que tienen mi edad ¿Feliz? –le preguntó Integra mirándolo

–De nuevo, casi, por que supongo que no eres la menor –le dijo Alucard mirándola de pies a cabeza

– ¿Por qué esa obsesión? Sólo son mis primas menores, Lalita, Sirtea, Anika y… –le dijo Integra desesperada antes de que la interrumpiera

–Y Nami –concluyó Alucard mirando la puerta

– ¿ahora te digo quienes son mis primos varones o no te interesa? –le preguntó Integra burlonamente

La perilla de la puerta giró y antes de que Alucard pudiera reaccionar, Integra se lanzó a sus brazos para cubrir la mentira, Alucard sonrió y la estrechó contra su cuerpo.

–oh… lo siento, prima… es que Larika sabe que llegaste y le urge ver a todas sus damas –le dijo un muchacho de unos diecisiete años, bien parecido, asomándose por la puerta

–sí, Ramash… te sigo –le dijo Integra acercándose a la puerta, antes de salir le lanzó una mirada de odio a Alucard y desapareció detrás de Ramash

–prima ¿ese es tu novio? Parece muerto –le dijo Ramash a Integra con una ligera sonrisa que escondía una carcajada

–Pues es bastante vivo –le dijo ella con una sonrisa tensa, se miraron a los ojos mientras subían por unas escaleras y comenzaron a carcajearse

–vamos… sube ya –le dijo él empujándola juguetonamente, ella le devolvió el empujón y subió corriendo, avanzó por un largo pasillo y entró a un cuarto donde se escuchaban risas

–Hola chicas… Larika –dijo alegremente entrando al cuarto

De inmediato unas quince mujeres se lanzaron sobre ella y la sentaron en la cama junto a otra muchacha, con un sari rojo con adornos dorados bellísimo, Larika

–Integra… hacía mucho que no te veíamos –le dijo Larika abrazándola

–sí, como once años –le dijo Integra sonriendo

–vamos tienes que verte como nosotras –le dijo una muchacha de cabello negro, piel morena y ojos verdes tomándola de la mano, Shasik

Entre cinco chicas tomaron los brazos de Integra y comenzaron a pintarlos con pequeñas imágenes, símbolos y figuras tradicionales hindúes.

Cuando terminaron de arreglar a Integra, Nami se acercó con una cajita de madera y la abrió con una sonrisa malvada

–No voy a perforarme la nariz –le advirtió Integra señalándola

–Sí que lo harás –le dijo una muchacha muy parecida a Nami, Lashra

–No –volvió a protestar la rubia

–Vamos chicas, déjenla, ya saben que no tiene el valor –le dijo Larika burlonamente Integra las miró un segundo y luego tomó la caja de manos de Nami

–Dame acá –le dijo y sacó un fino arete de oro con forma de flor y algunas piedras incrustadas

–Sólo lo acomodas en tu nariz y aprietas fuerte –le dijo otra, que usaba el sari naranja, igual que Nami

Integra respiró hondo y se acomodó el arete, las miró un momento –no lo pienses, sólo hazlo –le dijo otra, Brahjab

Integra cerró los ojos al mismo tiempo que apretaba el arete, una gota de sangre brotó de la herida. Integra abrió los ojos, todavía con la mano en la nariz

–Duele –les dijo con voz aguda y todas, incluida ella comenzaron a reírse. Se limpió rápidamente la nariz mientras algunas de las chicas se asomaban a la ventana.

–Ya llegó Greg –dijo Brahjab y Larika comenzó a temblar

– ¡Dios mío! ¡Dios mío! ¡Me voy a casar! –les dijo nerviosa

–Tranquila –le dijo Nami sonriendo

–no puedo… es que hasta hace un minuto se veía tan lejano, tan irreal –les dijo lanzándose a los brazos de Integra.

–tranquila, Larika… si Mika, Larka, Mahavira y Racashi pudieron tu también –le dijo otra chica acariciando su espalda, Araki

–No, no puedo, no me puedo casar –les dijo temblando

–tranquila… ¿tu amas a Greg, no? –le preguntó Integra sujetándola por los hombros firmemente

–Como loca, sí –contestó Larika

–entonces vas a respirar, te vas a calmar y vas a bajar a casarte aunque que tenga que darte una patada en el trasero cada paso hacia el altar –le dijo Integra firmemente, Larika la miró incrédula y luego la abrazó con fuerza

– ¿Qué haría sin ti? –le preguntó sonriendo

–Quedarte soltera –le dijo Integra y todas comenzaron a reír mientras una chica que iba envuelta en un sari azul entraba al cuarto

–creo que no soy la única que se casará pronto… tía Makrisha está presentando a tu prometido con todos allá abajo, Integra –le dijo la chica, Neela

Integra sintió que se desmayaba – ¿prometido? –preguntó ella

–sí, tía Makrisha ha dicho que se van a comprometer –le explicó la chica,

–Todavía no sé siquiera si esta relación va a durar y ya me quieren casar con él –dijo Integra molesta

– ¿Por qué no nos habías dicho nada? –le preguntó Larika

"por que somos novios desde hace una hora" pensó Integra –por que no creí que valiera la pena –contestó mirándolas

–bueno… ahora lo que importa es que Larika se case bien… que disfrute su boda –dijo Araki,

Las chicas comenzaron a bajar despacio y se acomodaron para salir por el patio trasero de la casa, de la más joven a la mayor

Primero Nami, Anika y Sirtea con el sari naranja por ser menores de veinte y luego Lalita, Integra, Araki, Krishka, Lashra, Kendra, Shasik, Brahjab, Laki, Kenya y Lalina, vestidas de rosa. Y al final, de rojo, la novia, Larika

Las chicas recibieron cada una un pequeño ramo del color de su sari y comenzaron a avanzar lentamente hacia el altar hasta que Larika quedó frente al altar. Junto a su prometido, Greg, un muchacho inglés de origen hindú.

Durante la ceremonia Integra pensó en sus padres, en ella y por un segundo el pensamiento de Alucard se infiltró en su cabeza haciendo que se sonrojara, buscó al vampiro con la mirada y lo vio en una esquina, con los ojos fijos en ella.

Después de la ceremonia, todos dejaron la casa y fueron a un salón decorado al estilo hindú donde se celebraba la recepción. Después de que entraron los novios lo primero que hizo Alucard fue pegarse a Integra

–Algún día yo me voy a casar igual –le dijo ella para hacerlo enojar

–sería linda la ceremonia… pero sabes que a mí me interesa saltarme los trámites y llevarte directo a la luna de miel –le dijo él estrechándola por la cintura

Integra lo miró un segundo molesta y luego subió discretamente por unas escaleras laterales con Alucard detrás de ella

–Eres un cínico –le dijo ella molesta

–Pero por ahora somos pareja –le dijo él tomando su mano y besándola,

Integra lo miró con ojos asesinos y Alucard la estrechó por la cintura y acarició su espalda –pues agradece "mi vida" que no tenga un arma escondida en el escote, por que ya te hubiera dejado como coladera "corazón" –le dijo ella al oído.

Alucard sonrió maliciosamente y besó a Integra, la rubia lo miró sorprendida, puso sus manos en el pecho del vampiro y quiso empujarlo, pero Alucard la estrechó contra su cuerpo.

Integra comenzó a relajarse y a ceder al beso del vampiro, sus manos comenzaron a dirigirse hacia los hombros del vampiro y la rubia comenzó a enredar sus dedos en el cabello negro de Alucard.

Alucard la jaló hacia un cuarto lateral, cerró la puerta y la besó de nuevo. Pasó sus dedos a lo largo de la larga trenza de Integra y la desató, pasó sus dedos a lo largo de la melena rubia de la mujer.

Integra desabrochó el saco del vampiro y luego su camisa, acarició el perfectamente formado abdomen del vampiro y sonrió maliciosamente. Alucard le aflojó la parte superior del sari y pasó sus manos por el pecho de la mujer

–Por favor déjame hacerlo –le murmuró él al oído poniendo una mano sobre el cinturón que detenía el sari. Integra lo miró sorprendida y se alejó de él

–por favor… sólo una vez, rápidamente y te juro que me podrás encerrar de nuevo en el calabozo si es lo que deseas, pero por favor, déjame hacerte amor por lo menos una vez –le dijo él estrechándola por la cintura

–No –le dijo ella acomodándose el sari

–no, lo que acabamos de hacer ya rebasa nuestros límites, ni siquiera sé por que acabo de hacer lo que acabo de hacer… pero por nada del mundo va a repetirse –le dijo ella muy seria. Alucard la miró decepcionado, Integra se acomodó el cabello con las manos y luego regresó a la fiesta.

Alucard se acomodó la ropa y luego salió y se dedicó a contemplar a Integra desde el piso de arriba. La miraba ir y venir en la fiesta y bailar con sus primas y con otros invitados. Realmente parecía una princesa que sólo lograba opacar la novia.

Tres horas más tarde, durante las cuales Alucard no hizo otra cosa más que mirar a Integra, los novios salieron del lugar y los invitados los siguieron para despedirlos. Alucard se asomó por un ventanal y miró como Integra abrazaba a Larika, justo antes de que ella y su esposo se fueran del lugar.

Los invitados regresaron al salón y Alucard bajó a recibir a Integra al pie de las escaleras, Integra se acercó y se recargó en el barandal. Una mujer mayor, de cabello gris los miraba desde el otro lado del salón

–Ella es mi abuela –explicó Integra mirando a la mujer

–Entonces la siguiente en casarse es Neela –comentó alegremente la mujer, todos asintieron y brindaron mientras la chica se sonrojaba

Alucard miró a todos y antes de darse cuenta de lo que hacía se había arrodillado y tenía la mano de Integra entre las suyas, todos en el lugar los miraban

–sé que no es momento, sé que no estoy a tu altura, sé que no soy el "correcto", sé que ni siquiera estoy vivo ¡caray!… pero si no me dices que sí me vuelvo a morir… ¿te casas conmigo? –le preguntó mirándola a los ojos. Integra lo miró asombrada, miró a su alrededor nerviosa y luego de regreso a Alucard. Notó cierto aire de súplica en los ojos del vampiro

–yo… este… yo… yo… –tartamudeó mirando a su familia. Se alejó un par de pasos del vampiro

–Yo no puedo contestar ahora –le dijo y salió corriendo por una puerta trasera y subió al auto

–Morgan ¡nos vamos a la casa! ¡Sin preguntas! –le dijo al chofer bastante alterada. El pobre chofer brincó asustado y encendió el auto.

En cuanto el auto estuvo frente a la entrada de la mansión, Integra bajó con el sombrero del vampiro en sus manos. Subió corriendo a su habitación sin decirle nada a nadie y se encerró. Se miró al espejo y vio el rojo atardecer en el reflejo de la luna del tocador.

Se sentó en su cama y apretó el sombrero del vampiro contra su pecho pensando en lo que acababa de pasar "¿Por qué me congelé de esa manera?" se preguntó "la respuesta es obvia… ¡no!" pensó levantándose.

–pero por otra parte –murmuró ¿Quién iba a amarla más? ¿Quién iba a serle así de fiel? ¿Quién más iba a poder estar a su altura? ¿Qué otro hombre no querría tenerla amarrada? ¿Quién más la entendía perfectamente? Y ¿Quién la hacía temblar de la misma manera que él? NADIE, absolutamente nadie.

Integra se tumbó en su cama y recordó al vampiro arrodillado frente a ella, lo que había pasado en el cuarto y volvió a sentir las caricias del vampiro. Pero ¿y su obligación? ¿Su familia? No podía simplemente ignorar eso. Se sentó al sentir que la habitación se enfriaba y miró a su alrededor un poco alarmada.

Alucard se materializó frente a ella y la miró sin decir nada. Integra lo miró fijamente antes de decir…

* * *

AHHHHH!!

¡Que cosas!!

Jajaja… y el desbarajuste empieza con esa simple pregunta… el mundo va a ponerse de cabeza para todos

¿le dirá que sí o que no? Si le dice que sí ¿sí se casarán? ¿O la boda se irá por un tubo? Y si le dice que no ¿Qué pasará después?

Jajajajaja sólo la sabia de yo lo sabe n.n

Gueno… no… este va a ser un fic didáctico… pregunta número 1 ¿le dirá que si o que no? Contéstame con un review o mándame un mensaje XD

ah y este fic es uno de los elegidos para continuar


	2. Chapter 2

Hola chicos, soy yo de nuevo

Hola chicos, soy yo de nuevo

Quiero tomar prestado un pequeño espacio para aclarar una cosita que me comentaron en un review.

Se supone que Integra sí tiene raíces hindúes, y me basé en eso para escribir esta historia

Si quieren saber un poco más de ello, pueden consultar la súper increíble, súper genial, súper útil y súper-mega-archi-requete-contra-chida wikipedia

Jijiji… un beso

--

_Integra se tumbó en su cama y recordó al vampiro arrodillado frente a ella, lo que había pasado en el cuarto y volvió a sentir las caricias del vampiro. Pero ¿y su obligación? ¿Su familia? No podía simplemente ignorar eso. Se sentó al sentir que la habitación se enfriaba y miró a su alrededor un poco alarmada. _

_Alucard se materializó frente a ella y la miró sin decir nada. Integra lo miró fijamente antes de decir… _

–No puedo contestar a eso –murmuró ella mirándolo fijamente

– ¿Qué? –preguntó el vampiro mirándola

–que no lo sé, es demasiado para asimilarlo en un día, además es demasiado complicado –le dijo ella levantándose, Alucard la abrazó con fuerza por detrás

– ¿Por qué me torturas? –preguntó el vampiro sin soltarla

–no es que te torture, es que entiende que hay demasiado en juego –le dijo ella y enredó sus dedos en los de él

–tú eres la que pone los obstáculos, tú puedes quitarlos con un dedo… di que sí –le dijo él al oído mientras enredaba sus dedos en el cabello de Integra

–Basta, no lo hagas peor –le dijo ella alejándose de nuevo

–entonces ¿Por qué cediste esta tarde? ¿Por qué no haces lo que ambos sabemos que quieres por una vez? –preguntó Alucard mirándola fijamente, Integra lo miró fijamente por algunos minutos

– ¿acaso importa lo que yo quiera? Tengo un deber y lo sabes, además no puedo traicionar la memoria de mi familia de esa manera… no tenemos futuro y lo sabes, tarde o temprano el jueguito se iría a pique y nos destruiría a ambos –murmuró ella tomado el rostro del vampiro en sus manos y besándolo en la frente; en ese momento tocaron la puerta, Integra se separó de Alucard y abrió la puerta

–me comentaron que llegó muy alterada de la boda de su prima ¿le ocurrió algo? –le preguntó Walter entrando

–Sí, pero en este momento no puedo decirte qué pasó, sólo dame algún tiempo para asimilarlo –le dijo Integra, Walter la miró examinándola y salió del cuarto, Alucard la abrazó de nuevo y la miró fijamente

–haremos lo que tú digas… pero piénsalo de nuevo y más lentamente –le dijo Alucard sin soltarla, Integra suspiró, recargó su cabeza en el hombro del vampiro. Se quedaron así algunos minutos hasta que Alucard rompió el silencio

–Amo… –comenzó Alucard

–cállate y no empieces otra vez –lo cortó ella

–Es otra cosa –explicó él

– ¿Qué cosa? –preguntó Integra mirándolo fijamente

– ¿te perforaste la nariz? –le preguntó Alucard sorprendido y ella comenzó a enrojecer

--

Al siguiente día

--

–te digo que me preocupa la niña… huir así después de una propuesta no es normal –le dijo Makrisha al hombre que viajaba junto a ella en el taxi

–déjala en paz… sólo se puso nerviosa, te recuerdo que Larka se desmayó cuando le propusieron matrimonio y Mika tuvo que correr a vomitar –le dijo el hombre indiferente

–Semi te recuerdo que se trata de tu sobrina, deberías de prestarle más atención, tenerle un poco más de cariño –lo regañó la mujer

–sí la quiero, pero no creo que debamos llegar así… la niña tal vez esté ocupada, desde la muerte de su padre siempre está ocupada con algo –se quejó Semi

–Déjame encargarme de eso, me preocupo por ella, me preocupa que siempre estuvo sola, y ahora con ese hombre en su vida hay que protegerla, menos mal que piensa casarse con ella y no robársela, me extrañaba que no hubiera recibido ofertas de matrimonio siendo ella tan bonita… empezaba a preocuparme mucho –replicó Makrisha

–tú sólo quieres saber si dijo que sí, para organizarle la boda, o que no, para buscarle marido, siempre haces lo mismo –le dijo Semi indiferente, Makrisha lo miró con odio y se cruzó de brazos mientras el taxi entraba a la mansión Hellsing

--

Integra estaba sentada detrás de su escritorio, aparentemente revisando sus papeles, pero en realidad seguía pensando en la pregunta de Alucard, no podía sacárselo de la cabeza aunque lo había intentado. La imagen del vampiro arrodillado frente a ella siempre regresaba a su cabeza

Pero no podía decirle que aceptaba casarse con él por que él era un vampiro, además de que jamás se había cuestionado sobre el punto de qué era lo que en realidad sentía por él.

Siempre había tomado las cosas por sentadas, ella era el Amo y él el sirviente, y nada más. Pero ahora que lo pensaba, después de todas las cosas que habían vivido juntos, le había tomado cariño. Se había vuelto una persona indispensable en su existencia, tanto como el brutal asesino bajo su mando, como el cínico encargado de romper con la monotonía de sus días y el único que se atrevía a seducirla abiertamente o simplemente seducirla y punto.

"Tal vez deba decirle que sí… ¡no! ¡Sólo no!" Pensó ella reconcentrándose en su trabajo, en ese momento la oficina comenzó a enfriarse

– Es raro verte despierto a estas horas ¿Qué pasa ahora, Alucard? –preguntó Integra sin quitar los ojos del papel

–Vengo a rogarte de nuevo, Integra –le dijo tomando su mano, ella lo miró fijamente y regresó su vista al papel

–pero por lo que veo ya decidiste que no –murmuró él mirando el piso

–no decidas por mí… entiende que no es una decisión fácil, hablamos del resto de mi vida –le dijo ella

–Entonces tengo una esperanza, por que por lo menos te estás tomando la molestia de considerarlo –contestó Alucard besando su mano, Integra lo miró fijamente y suspiró

–Sólo déjame un rato sola, tengo mucho trabajo –le dijo ella. En ese mismo momento tocaron la puerta

–Adelante –llamó ella y Walter entró seguido de sus tíos.

–hola, no los esperaba –les dijo levantándose y acercándose a ellos, Alucard los miró desde donde estaba y espero a que se sentaran frente al escritorio

–Buenos días –le dijo el tío de Integra extendiendo su mano, Alucard estrechó la mano del hombre y él sonrió

–eh aquí un hombre fuerte y seguro de sí mismo, el si que podría aguantarte el paso, muchacha –le dijo Semi a Integra con una sonrisa y la rubia se sonrojó

–Yo todavía no he decidido nada tío –contestó ella y se sentó detrás de su escritorio

–con su permiso, señor, señora… Sir Integra… yo me retiro a mi celda –les dijo con una inclinación y caminó de espaldas hacia la puerta. Los tíos de Integra lo miraron atónitos hasta que desapreció tras los enormes portones de la oficina

–¿celda? Integra ¿Quién es este hombre? –le preguntó Makrisha atónita

–uno en un millón tía, te lo aseguro –suspiró Integra

–Vine a ver cómo seguías después de lo de ayer –le dijo su tía tomando su mano sobre el escritorio

–todavía no he decidido nada, tía, es que no es tan fácil. Hay muchas cosas en medio –contestó Integra cansinamente, apartando su mano de la de su tía

–lo sé mi niña, pero tarde o temprano tienes que sentar cabeza –replicó su tía con una sonrisa preocupada

–eso lo sé, me lo recuerdan casi a diario, pero no creo que sea prudente hacerlo en este momento… y menos con él –le dijo Integra resistiendo la tentación de tomar un cigarro de la elegante caja que estaba en su escritorio.

–deberías dejar esas cosas horrorosas, si se ve mal en un hombre, en una señorita se ve peor –la regañó su tía mirando que Integra había alargado su mano hacia la cigarrera y luego la había regresado

–tía, por favor. Ya soy grande y puedo decidir si quiero fumar o casarme con quien sea o tirarme de un precipicio o ser una amargada infeliz solterona el resto de mis días –replicó Integra levantándose y acercándose a la ventana

–Muchacha, tal vez para ti sea un viejo loco, que acaba de salir de un pueblito, con ideas arcaicas sobre costumbre, tradiciones y conductas, pero de que visto una o dos cosas que podrían importarte –le dijo su tío levantándose y acercándose a ella

–yo sé que en realidad has considerado la propuesta de ese hombre, se te nota en la cara. Y no voy a preguntarte de dónde lo sacaste, ni cómo lo sacaste de ahí, pero sí te voy a decir que decidas hacer lo que de felicidad, y si él te hace feliz, bueno, acepta, si no, no te metas en problemas –le dijo su tío poniendo su mano en el hombro de Integra, por un segundo le pareció volver a hablar con su padre

–yo no sé qué me hace feliz, por que jamás he pensado en eso… yo no soy como otras mujeres, ni siquiera como mis primas, yo tengo un deber con mi reina, con mi país y con Dios, y simplemente no puedo ignorar todo eso y lanzarme a los brazos del primero que pase –le dijo Integra alejándose "y menos si tiene quinientos años muerto" añadió mentalmente

–te equivocas –le dijo su tío, Integra lo miró fijamente

–tú si eres como otras mujeres por que hablas, caminar, lloras, sientes, comes, ríe y sientes dolor como la gente. Y tienes la oportunidad de elegir tu futuro –continuó él con una sonrisa

–si necesitas aclarar tu mente, puedes venir con nosotros a la India, tal vez te haga bien relajarte un poco, estar con tus primas. Olvidarte del trabajo… te puedes quedar con nosotros en Yallingup, la casa es grande –le dijo su tía con una sonrisa

–tía, no puedo dejar todo de lado, simplemente no. Tengo mucho trabajo y organizar a los… los… los trabajadores… y tengo que pedir permiso a la reina para salir del país y además… -comenzó a replicar Integra, pero su tío le tapó la boca

–si piensas en todo lo que te rodea no estás pensando en realidad, concéntrate en una cosa y dedícate a eso y luego, cuando termines, haz otra. No puedes abarcar todo aunque lo quieras –le dijo su tío, Integra asintió y el hombre retiró su mano

–Velo como una manera de empezar de cero cuando regreses –le dijo su tía

–Lo voy a pensar, tal vez sí vaya –les dijo mirándolos fijamente

–Entonces te esperamos, nos vamos a ir dentro de dos semanas –le dijo su tío, le dio un beso en la frente y se alejó hacia dónde estaba su esposa

–Semi, querido ¿nos permites un hablar a solas un momento? –preguntó Makrisha sonriéndole a Integra. El hombre asintió y salió de la oficina.

–mi nena, yo sé q has pasado por mucho, pero creo q te haría bien tomarte un tiempo para ti, para planear esa respuesta que creo te has estado planteando –le dijo Makrisha acercándose y tomando su mano

–lo voy a pensar y te llamo en la noche ¿sí tía? –le dijo Integra, la mujer la abrazó y salió lentamente de la oficina

Integra se sentó detrás de su escritorio y tomó el primer papel sobre su bandeja, era una carta. Integra la revisó cuidadosamente y la abrió

_**Yo renuncio por siempre a tocarte, porque sé que de alguna manera me sientes. Eres lo más cerca que jamás estaré del paraíso y no quiero irme en este momento. Y todo lo que puedo probar es este momento y sólo puedo respirar tu vida. Pero tarde o temprano se acaba. Y sólo no quiero extrañarte esta noche.**_

_**Y no quiero que el mundo me vea porque no creo que lo entiendan. Cuando está hecho para ser roto, sólo quiero que sepas quién soy.**_

_**Y no encuentras las lágrimas que no llegan o un momento de realidad en tus mentiras. Cuando todo se siente como una película, o el sólo saber que estás viva.**_

_**No me interesa que lo sepan, ya sé que no lo van a permitir. Pero las reglas son para romperse y yo sólo quiero que me veas en realidad.**_

Integra se llevó un mano a la boca y miró a su alrededor, ni rastro de la presencia del vampiro "creo que no estaría tan mal tomar ese riesgo" pensó mientras se levantaba de su silla y se acercaba a la ventana, estaba anocheciendo y una luz roja inundaba la oficina, sí, tal vez fuera algo lejos de lo común, pero él le había probado su amor un millón de veces y se lo probaría un millón más

–Alucard… tengo algo que decirte –llamó Integra, la presencia del vampiro inundó la habitación

– ¿sí, Amo? –preguntó con una leve inclinación

–ya tengo una respuesta a tu pregunta –le dijo Ella Alucard sonrió maliciosamente y tomó su mano

–Sí –fue la única palabra que salió de su boca, Alucard la estrechó por la cintura y la besó suavemente en los labios

--

Ok, con un resultado de votos como este:

Si: IIIIII

No: I

Se ha escrito esta segunda parte, la siguiente pregunta es ¿se van a India o se quedan en Londres?

Muaja, muaja tú tienes la última palabra

Un beso al querido Juanis X todo su apoyo jijiji


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: Hellsing no me pertenece (por desgracia ¬¬), es propiedad de Kouta Hirano – sensei (que envidia ¬¬) simplemente soy una fan más perdida en el infinito (pero muy feliz de serlo n

Hola, gracias por haber seguido esta historia hasta ahora y gracias por tus votos y tu apoyo

Me tomo este espacio para dedicar este capítulo a la mayor de mis primas, Diana, por que acaba de comprometerse (jiji k InTgra)

--

–Ya no estoy segura de que esto de ir a India fuera una buena idea –murmuró Integra, sentada en el aeropuerto, llevaba unos jeans ajustados y una blusa de tirantes, Alucard estaba junto a ella y no le quitaba los ojos de encima

Integra había estado más callada que de costumbre desde que había aceptado la propuesta de Alucard. Era como si se estuviera guardando un gran secreto

–Amo, estoy más que seguro de que esta fue una excelente idea –le dijo embobado, con los ojos clavados en el escote de la blusa

–Cuidado con esas miraditas –le dijo ella molesta y arreglándose la blusa

–Me disculpo si te ofendí de alguna manera, Amo –le dijo besando su mano

–Disculpa aceptada –le dijo ella fríamente, recuperando su mano

–Amo, tengo una duda ¿Por qué el cambio de indumentaria? –preguntó él

–Espera a que lleguemos, en Yallingup hace tanto calor que podrías cocinar un huevo en una banqueta –le dijo Integra con una sonrisa maliciosa

–supongo que en tu maleta no llevas ni uno solo de tus trajes –le dijo Alucard

–No, casi toda la ropa me la consiguió Seras, tiene muy buen ojo para la ropa, no me esperaba eso –admitió Integra

–además de dos saris elegantes y otros de diario, no quiero que mi abuela tenga un ataque al verme usar otra ropa que no se tradicionalista –continuó ella con un dejo de fastidio en la voz

–ah, ya entiendo… sinceramente me sorprende que seas como eres viniendo de una familia así –confesó Alucard

–sinceramente fue por que no tuve mucho contacto con ellos, cuando mi pare murió intentaron llevarme con ellos a India, pero la reina no lo permitió, tampoco permitieron que se quedaran conmigo en Inglaterra… supongo que, a esa edad, a la convención le aterraba la idea de que tuviera a una familia como los Rakashira conmigo –explicó Integra

–decían que podrían meterme ideas en la cabeza y hacerme renunciar a Dios, pero ahora pienso que lo que querían en ese momento era manipularme sin nadie que interfiriera. Por suerte tengo más cerebro de que lo muchos de ellos tendrán algún día –continuó Integra y se quedaron en silencio algunos minutos

–Voy al baño –anunció y se levantó dejando al vampiro solo.

Alucard miró cómo un avión de dos pisos era conectado a un pasillo móvil "ese debe ser el nuestro" pensó indiferente,

A los pocos minutos regresó Integra y él notó algo extraño en ella mientras se sentaba

–Amo… ¿todavía traes el arete en la nariz? –preguntó Alucard atónito mirando un pequeño brillante en la nariz de Integra, ello lo miró un segundo, se sonrojó y luego recuperó su frialdad

–sí, todas las mujeres en la India lo usan –le dijo Integra indiferente

–pero como ya sabes, mi familia es tradicionalista, así que voy a tener que cambiar mi ropa cuando estemos allá, a mis tíos jamás les han gustado las faldas y las mujeres con pantalón –añadió Integra con un dejo de fastidio en la voz.

Se quedaron en silencio algunos minutos hasta que Alucard rompió el silencio

–amo ¿Qué te hizo aceptar? –preguntó

–si me preguntas en serio, la verdad es que no lo sé… desde un principio pensaba negarme y luego, no sé que cambió –confesó ella

–Además, no me siento con ganas de entrar en filosofía ahora –continuó ella

Volvieron a quedar en silencio, Alucard se limitó a mirar al resto de las personas que estaban ahí

–Amo… –comenzó Alucard

–ya te dije que no me interesa pelearme contigo –repitió ella

–No es eso –explicó él

– ¿Entonces? –preguntó ella

–Que ya están llamando a nuestro vuelo –le dijo él, Integra se levantó de golpe y comenzó a avanzar hasta un puente que conectaba con el avión. Alucard se levantó y la siguió mientras sacaba los boletos de su gabardina.

Llegó junto a ella al tiempo que una azafata les pedía sus boletos, el vampiro se los entregó y la mujer les hizo una señal de que pasaran al avión después de revisar que fueran verdaderos.

Atravesaron el largo pasillo y entraron al avión. Frente a ellos había un pasillo y unas escaleras de caracol a un lado, Alucard dio un paso hacia el pasillo

– ¿Qué haces? –le preguntó Integra con una risita

– ¿busco los lugares? –preguntó Alucard

– ¡ay! ¡Que lindo eres! Tonto –le dijo ella con una sonrisa burlona

–nosotros vamos en primera clase, es arriba –le dijo ella subiendo por la escalera.

El nivel superior estaba bastante iluminado, tenía una alfombra blanca y sillones de piel en beige.

– ¿lo ayudo señor? –le preguntó una azafata a Alucard, la mujer lo miraba muy asustada y trataba de mantener una sonrisa fingida, cosa en lo que fracasaba estrepitosamente

–Sí –contestó el vampiro entregándole su saco y gabardina. Integra caminó rápidamente hasta su número de asiento y se sentó, Alucard se sentó junto a ella y dejó su sombrero y sus lentes en un compartimiento bajo su sillón.

–sólo se puede ir hasta la India de esta manera –suspiró Integra mientras una azafata pasaba ofreciéndole una copa de champán y fresas a cada uno de los pasajeros

–Supongo que va a ser un viaje largo –le dijo Alucard cuando la mujer pasó a su lado. Tomó una copa y se la ofreció a Integra junto con un tazoncito de fresas con chocolate.

–Gracias –le dijo Integra suavemente y le dio un sorbo al champán

–Alucard ¿Qué vamos a hacer? –le preguntó ella dándole un leve mordida a una fresa

– ¿De qué? –preguntó él

–de todo esto... ¿Qué le vamos a decir a los demás? ¿Cómo nos vamos a presentar frente al mundo como pareja? ¿Qué le voy a decir a la reina y a la convención? –volvió a preguntar Integra

–y sabes que yo necesito dar un heredero a la familia ¿Qué clase de niño sería nuestro hijo? ¿Qué sería? De hecho, la pregunta aquí es ¿podríamos tener hijos? –continuó.

Alucard la miró atónito, eso era lo que se había estado guardando

–además, tú eres un vampiro ¿Qué va a pasar cuando yo envejezca? Eso me aterra, Alucard, me da pavor. Por que te conozco, sé que tú eres un hombre muy "apasionado" por decirlo de alguna manera. Cuando yo tenga sesenta años lo último que voy a querer es tener sexo… no quiero estar atormentándome con que te vas a buscar a cualquier otra… me da miedo que me veas como una carga cuando sea vieja –le dijo Integra

–no te preocupes por eso, tú siempre vas a ser hermosa para mí, Amo –le dijo Alucard

–Además, no tienes ningún motivo para envejecer, tú sabes a qué me refiero –continuó él, besando su mano

Integra lo miró con una sonrisa

– ¿nunca te rindes, verdad? Pero ya conoces mi respuesta a esa pregunta –contestó ella recuperando su mano

–y lo que es peor, antes de siquiera pensar en llevar a cabo una boda conmigo tengo que pedir permiso y aprobación de la reina y la convención –le dijo Integra

–Es mejor pedir perdón que permiso –replicó Alucard

–que chistosito ¿Eh? –le dijo ella con una mueca

Se quedaron en silencio cuando el avión despegaba, Integra se limitó a tomar el champán y las fresas hasta que el avión se estabilizó.

Pasó una azafata ofreciendo almohadas y cobijas a los pasajeros, Integra tomó una cobija

–ah, espera –le dijo Alucard quitándosela, la miró un segundo y luego la acomodó sobre ella cuidadosamente

–Y yo que creía que el príncipe azul ya no existía –le dijo sonriendo mientras se acurrucaba en el asiento

–no puedo evitarlo, desde que era un niño pequeño me enseñaron a ser así con las mujeres, la chica policía todavía no se acostumbra… por supuesto que contigo tengo muchas más atenciones, tú eres especial –le dijo el vampiro con una sonrisa macabra

–Gracias –le dijo Integra mientras el avión se oscurecía y ponían una película en una pequeña pantalla que descendía sobre los asientos.

En la pantalla comenzaron a proyectarse diferentes paisajes de Austria y Viena acompañados de una dulce musiquilla

–oh, Dios mío, yo conozco esta película –murmuró Integra con una sonrisa burlona, Alucard la miró atónito

–lo juro, solía ver "The Sound of Music" todo el tiempo cuando era pequeña, y me sabía todas las canciones de memoria –continuó

– ¿tú? No lo creo –replicó Alucard

– ¿Qué te pasa? Todos hemos tenido siete años, y una fijación infantil –le dijo ella

Comenzaron a ver la película y Alucard se durmió de aburrimiento a los pocos minutos, Integra lo miró dormir por algunos segundos pensando en lo mucho que la enloquecía ese hombre, en todos y cada uno de los contextos de la palabra

Lo amaba y lo odiaba, él simplemente le ponía los nervios de punta.

Quitó un mechón de cabello delicadamente de la cara del vampiro, se levantó con un suspiro y puso la manta sobre Alucard. Caminó hasta unas puertas al final de los asientos, casi a la mitad del avión, y atravesó unas cortinas entrando al bar del avión.

La barra era redonda, y había algunos hombres ahí, muchos la miraron en cuanto entró y le lanzaron sonrisas estúpidas

–buenos días, ¿Qué le puedo servir? –le preguntó el hombre que atendía el bar

–una copa de vino, el mejor que tengas, no importa el costo de la botella –ordenó Integra, y el muchacho asintió al instante

–Cargue esa botella mi cuenta –dijo un hombre desde el otro lado del bar

–A pesar de lo que crea, señor, no necesito de su caballerosidad, además de que no vengo sola –le dijo Integra fríamente

–bueno, señorita, no puede culparme por intentarlo –le dijo el hombre acercándose

–Le aconsejo que guarde su distancia –le dijo Integra fríamente cuando el hombre se sentó junto a ella

–No podría, debo decir que me tiene hechizado –le dijo el hombre mirándola, Integra la devolvió la mirada mientras ponían una botella y una copa de vino frente a ella

–Ya le dije que no vengo sola, me acabo de comprometer –le dijo Integra fríamente dándole un sorbo a la copa

–Pues no veo anillo –replicó el hombre

–El viaje es para pedir a la dama y darle el anillo –dijo una voz desde la entrada. Alucard entró con paso seguro y se sentó junto a Integra, el hombre los miró contrariado, pero salió huyendo sutilmente cuando Alucard le lanzó una mirada asesina

–Gracias –le dijo Integra dándole otro sorbo a la copa

–por cierto. Ya que hablaste de pedir ¿le piensas pedir mi mano a mi familia? ¿O me vas a robar como todo un caballero? –le preguntó Integra a Alucard, el vampiro la miró atónito

–no olvides que también puedes salir corriendo cuando aterricemos, por que, ya sabes lo que dicen, si te casas con alguien, también lo haces con su familia –le dijo Integra con una sonrisa maliciosa

–Eso lo veremos cuando lleguemos –le dijo Alucard evadiendo la pregunta, necesitaba conocer un poco más a la familia de Integra para saber si pedirla o salir corriendo yquedarse con el premio menor de la chica policía

–hace casi trece años que no voy a la India, lo más probable es que me quede con mi tíos –murmuró Integra vaciando la copa, Alucard la volvió a llenar

–Entonces estaríamos en una sola habitación –continuó sin mirar al vampiro

–Eso me gusta, estoy a favor de la idea –le dijo Alucard con una enorme sonrisa

–no está en mis planes cercanos ni presentes acostarme contigo Alucard –le dijo Integra con una mirada asesina

–También se puede de pie, pero es un poco incómodo –murmuró el vampiro en su oído

–ni acostados, ni parados, ni de cabeza, ni de frente, ni por atrás, ni de lado o como se te ocurra –le dijo Integra

–Al final de cuentas, sólo es cuestión de tiempo para que aceptes el cambio… me gustaría verte con una nueva… dentición –le dijo el vampiro con una sonrisa seductora

–ah, mira –le dijo Integra sorprendida

–Ahora eres odontólogo, eso no lo sabía –continuó ella con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras bebía su copa

–sabes a lo que me refiero –le dijo Alucard un poco molesto

–Déjalo así, te dejo el resto de la botella –se despidió Integra y regresó a su asiento, Alucard llevó la copa a sus labios justo donde había tomado Integra

–un beso indirecto es mejor que nada –comentó el cantinero indiferente, Alucard le sonrió, mostrando sus filosos colmillos.

Para sus sorpresa, el cantinero le regresó la sonrisa, mostrando unos colmillos mucho más pequeños, pero sí marcados

–dhampir –explicó el hombre y siguió su trabajo. Alucard se levantó y regresó junto a Integra, que miraba la película con cierta indiferencia.

Se sentó junto a ella y la miró

– ¿todavía crees en los finales felices y el "vivieron felices para siempre"? –le preguntó Integra con cierta melancolía

–Ya no, mi madre murió cuando yo era muy chico y en ese momento dejé de creer –admitió el vampiro

–a mí me gustaría seguir creyendo, aunque sé que eso sólo pasa en las películas y en los cuentos de hadas –continuó Integra

–Todos quieren pensar que eso es cierto –comentó el vampiro indiferente

–Yo jamás soñé con ese tipo de cosas cuando era niña –admitió Integra

–y jamás me imaginé que mi "príncipe salvador" sería un vampiro, ni que lo encontraría en mi misma casa… –continuó ella, reclinó el sillón y se quedó dormida algunos segundos más tarde, Alucard volvió a echarle la manta encima.

¿Cómo había ido a enamorarse de una mujer así?

–eres todo lo que no sabía que había deseado toda mi vida –murmuró el vampiro, podría verla dormir toda la eternidad, en paz.

Llevaba en su cuello, en una fina cadena de plata, la cruz de plata que usualmente llevaba en la corbata.

Alucard se quedó dormido un par de horas más tarde.

Después de varias horas volando, Integra despertó y se levantó, caminó hasta el final del avión y entró al baño.

Se recargó en el lavabo y se miró al espejo, tenía una cara terrible, miró su reloj y suspiró

–faltan algunas horas, Dios mío, esto parece eterno –suspiró y se mojó la cara

Abrieron la puerta y alguien la estrechó por la cintura, en el espejo no había nadie más que ella

–Se supone que estabas dormido –replicó poniendo su mano sobre la de Alucard

–tengo que cuidarte, Amo, es mi trabajo –replicó el vampiro mientras ella se ponía de frente a él

– ¿Sólo un trabajo? –preguntó Integra mirándolo fijamente

–Es un trabajo y mi más grande placer –contestó el vampiro besando su cuello, Integra se mordió el labio mientras un escalofrío recorría su espalda.

–Igual que hacerte feliz y complacerte, con todo lo que pidas, todos y cada uno de tus más mínimos caprichos es una orden para mí –continuó él buscando sus labios, Integra cerró los ojos y se entregó al beso del vampiro.

¿Qué tenía él que no podía resistirlo? No lo sabía, no sabía era el ritmo lento y seguro de ese hombre, o el sabor de su boca, especial, único, sangriento, como era él.

Alucard tomó a Integra por la cintura y la sentó en el lavabo mientras ella le quitaba la corbata

–espera ¿qué haces? –le preguntó ella con la voz entrecortada mientras él metía la mano por debajo de su blusa y le desabrochaba el bra

–Shhh –la calló él besándola, le quitó la blusa junto con el bra y acarició su pecho. Integra le desabrochó la camisa y se la quitó

Le encantaba sentir el pecho helado del vampiro contra el suyo, y él lo disfrutaba tanto como ella

Integra metió sus dedos al pantalón de Alucard y estaba a punto de desabrocharlo cuando una turbulencia estremeció violentamente el avión.

La espalda de Integra golpeó contra el espejo y Alucard quedó entre sus piernas, con las manos sobre los muslos de la rubia. Integra puso sus manos en los hombros del vampiro y cerró los ojos mientras las luces del avión parpadeaban.

Algunos minutos más tarde el avión se estabilizó.

Se abrió la puerta y una azafata se asomó

–por favor regrese a su asie… discúlpenme –les dijo cerrando la puerta, perfectamente sonrojada

Integra apartó a Alucard de un empujón, se vistió a toda velocidad y salió del baño igual de roja que la azafata.

Regresó a su asiento y no volvió a hablarle ni a mirar a Alucard en todo el vuelo.

Cuando aterrizaron en Delhi, Integra aún no podía mirar al vampiro sin sonrojarse

Señores lectores y lectoras del fandom de , con el resultado de votos unánime:

SE VAN A LA INDIA.

Se ha escrito esta tercera parte, la siguiente pregunta es ¿Dónde se van a quedar? ¿Con la familia de Integra? ¿En un hotel? ¿Se quedarán juntos o separados?

Muaja, muaja ¡y las que les faltan!

RECUERDA: Esta es TU historia, por que TÚ decides, con tu voz y voto.

Un beso a la queriditzima Juanis X todo su apoyo jijiji y mis mas sinceras disculpas por la confusión sobre el género (te juro, chava, perdóname, tengo un buen de pena contigo, cmo no sabes…) Pd. Juanita hermotza, plizz envíame tu Messenger


	4. Chapter 4

Hola, gracias x todos sus reviews, y por su apoyo durante este, SU fic, guiado por ustedes y para ustedes

Ahora me quiero tomar un espacio para comentar una que otra cosita, ehm…

La escena "caliente" del final se da en el baño, no en un ascensor, pero es una buena idea, un poco trillada (ja, como si el baño fuera original XP), pero es cierto, en un elevador subes de muchas maneras (si-entiendes-a-lo-que-me-refiero-¿no?-XD)

V:u - ¿una vaca? Bueno, lo había considerado, pero no sabía si tendría raiting, pero tu review dio luz verde a la vaca. No va a salir la abuelita desnuda, y nadie duerme con la vaca (por que es sagrada) (o sea los demás pueden dormir 20 en un micro cuarto pero la vaca duerme sola T.T) (porque es sagrada) ¿un rival que jale con la Integra pa'el lado cotrario? Mmm, me gusta esa cabeza, TE QUIERO EN MI EQUIPO XD. ¿Alucard ebrio? Buena idea, sería genial eso, (¿pero, por qué iba a querer violar a Vishnú? Digo, si has dicho Parvati o Durga te la paso, pero "Vishnú" ¿el dios protector? ¿Qué onda contigo mi chava?)

Suffere – sí, yo también me desespero x q Hirano no define la relación, aunque bueno, que la haga más obvia es un consuelo ¿mucho lemon? Ehm, ya veremos…

Gene – ¿separados? Esa seria buena. Mmm, una cosita, sí existen los lugares donde los hombres y mujeres viven separados en una misma casa, en cuartos de muchos y muchas, pero son lugares religiosos, donde no se pueden ni ver, entonces como que no aplica

Mayrae –bueno, sí, Alucard va a sufrir, de una u otra manera, pero va a sufrir, por que es cierto, cargarte a una familia que no es la tuya es un infierno (a veces cargar con tu propia familia es difícil ¬_¬U)

Integra sama – primero: NENI TE QUIERO MIL, luego: sí, juntitos, para que los cachen en muchas situaciones bastante comprometedoras ¡y todo el mundo pegue el GRITOOO!!! Muaja, y que cachen a Alucard, jaja, te amo neni, eres la neta

ArgenI666 – jaja, espero sorprenderte y estoy actualizando, pero son como 22 fics, voy como puedo, es maratónico hacer eso y mantenerlo _hot_ en cada uno, a veces me falla

Nagi-Usamoon – ¿ella con sus tíos y Alucard al hotel? Mmm Buena idea, y sí va a pedirla, ya que fuiste el único que tocó el tema, pienso complacerte XD

Cindy chan – me gustaron tus votos tardíos, me alegraron el día, sobre todo por que te gustó el fic, por cierto, AMO ESA IDEA DE INTEGRA VESTIDA DE NOVIA, sería lo más cool

AH, COSA CURIOSA: lo que esté en _cursivas_ lo dicen en algún tipo de hindú, así que Alucard no entiende qué dicen

* * *

Integra se levantó cuando anunciaron que iban aterrizar en una hora y se fue al baño, se lavó la cara y se puso unos lentes de contacto. Bajaron del avión en Delhi, seguía sin hablarle a Alucard y sentía que si se quedaban a solas de nuevo se moriría de vergüenza.

–Ven acá –le ordenó y fue a recoger sus maletas sin importarle lo que el vampiro hiciera. Llegó frente a la banda transportadora y esperó.

Algunos minutos más tarde recogió sus cosas y se fue con Alucard detrás de ella. Afuera del aeropuerto los esperaba una lujosa minivan negra, subieron y la máquina arrancó.

– ¿Cuánto falta, Amo? –preguntó el vampiro notando que la cabina estaba divida del resto del auto

–Mucho –le dijo Integra fríamente

–eso espero –respondió Alucard. Se estiró y pasó su mano sobre el hombro de Integra, y comenzó a descender hasta el pecho de la rubia

– ¡ESO YA ES ACOSO! –gritó ella, furiosa, alejándose de él

–Alucard ¡ABAJO! –gritó Integra y el vampiro se azotó contra el piso del auto (como que eso es de otra historia, pero bue...)

–Grrr –gruñó el vampiro levantando la mirada.

–eso fue un golpe bajo –le dijo el vampiro, molesto

–me quisiste tocar el pecho sin permiso ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Qué lo recibiera con los brazos abiertos? –preguntó la rubia, furiosa

"no, pero sí con las piernas abiertas" pensó el vampiro lanzándole una mirada lujuriosa

– ¡ABAJO! –volvió a gritar Integra y el vampiro azotó de nuevo (no sé, ya me gustó XD)

– ¿Qué hice ahora? –preguntó Alucard, molesto

–eso no se dice y menos mentalmente… eso no se le dice a una dama, y menos a una señorita –le dijo ella molesta

– ¿te gustaría dejar de ser señorita? –preguntó el vampiro, Integra sonrió maliciosamente, hizo detener el auto y besó al vampiro…

* * *

–Amo ¿Cuánto falta? –gritó el vampiro, sintiendo como si el ardiente sol de la India fuera ácido sobre su piel

–Mucho –contestó la rubia indiferente

– ¡maldita sea esa mujer! –masculló Alucard, amarrado y sujeto al techo del auto, quemándose mientras recorrían las calles de la ciudad para luego salir y adentrarse en la selva.

–juro que cuando salga de esta la voy a… –continuó, retorciéndose. La cuerda con que lo habían sujetado había sido sumergida en agua bendita, por lo que no podía usar sus poderes en ella.

Integra lo había besado simplemente para distraerlo y luego lo había amarrado. Ciertamente había dado su pelea, pero ella, siendo su Amo, tenía todas las de ganar.

Luego, el chofer, bastante sorprendido, la había ayudado a sujetarlo junto al equipaje.

* * *

–Ahora, en lo que llegamos, me tengo cambiar o me matan si llego de pantalón –masculló Integra y se quitó la camiseta.

Tomó una mochila que llevaba con ella y sacó la parte superior del sari, azul claro, la puso a un lado, y se acomodó para quitarse el pantalón

Se quitó los pantalones de golpe y sacó la parte inferior del sari, azul oscuro y de falda, Integra sonrió maliciosamente pensando en la mucho que a Alucard le hubiera gustado estar ahí y en que no tendría que parar a cambiarse.

Se puso la parte superior del sari y luego se las ingenió para envolverse en la parte inferior, siempre había necesitado ayuda para acomodarlo, pero supuso esa la vez le había quedado bien. Cambió sus tenis por unas sandalias adornadas que combinaban con el sari y guardó la ropa que se había quitado.

Integra miró por la ventana y notó que comenzaba a atardecer, tomó un pequeño alhajero de una bolsa de la mochila y sacó varias pulseras y brazaletes de oro, y comenzó a ponérselos en los brazos y algunos en los tobillos.

Luego sacó tres enormes anillos y se puso dos en la mano derecha y el otro en la izquierda. Quitó una tapa lateral del alhajero y sacó una fina gargantilla de oro y un llamativo collar de oro con algunas perlas.

Después de ponerse los collares, guardó el alhajero y sacó una caja de maquillaje.

* * *

Hora y media más tarde, el auto atravesó una enrome reja y después de varios minutos se detuvo frente a un pequeño muelle, el río reflejaba los rayos rojos del sol y en él los esperaba un barco. El chofer bajó del auto y subió al techo a desatar a Alucard.

–Que raras personas que son ustedes los europeos –le dijo con un marcado acento, se notaba que apenas hablaba otro idioma que le suyo.

–Como no tienes idea –afirmó el vampiro y en cuanto se vio libre de sus ataduras brincó al piso.

El chofer dio un grito y varios muchachos se acercaron, salidos de Dios-sabe-dónde a llevarse el equipaje en otro bote. Alucard abrió la puerta trasera de la minivan y le extendió la mano a Integra, pero en el momento en que la rubia se asomó al vampiro se le cayó la quijada.

–Amo, te ves hermosa –fue lo único que pudo articular cuando ella tomó su mano y bajó del auto, su cabello estaba de nuevo trenzado, su boca llevaba un ligero rosa, sus ojos estaban bien delineados, aumentando su tamaño y resaltando su color, y sobre su frente, un circulo rojo.

La guió al barco suavemente y subió antes que ella para ayudarla. Con una orden del chofer, que resultó ser el barquero, se comenzaron a mover. El río a su alrededor comenzó a teñirse de color sangre conforme atardecía. Una briza fresca comenzó a soplar y Alucard no le quitaba los ojos de encima a su Ama.

-sabes que me estás poniendo nerviosa ¿cierto? –le dijo ella sin mirarlo.

-es que te ves tan diferente –explicó él haciéndola sonrojar por un segundo. Se quedaron en silencio un largo rato mientras la oscuridad se dejaba caer sobre ellos. Era una noche cálida, húmeda, y de vez en cuando se sentía una leve brisa fresca.

Media hora más tarde en el río se reflejó un enorme palacio. Alucard notó que había algunas antorchas iluminando la entrada, y en algunas ventanas había velas encendidas.

-Amo ¿Por qué no me dijiste que tu madre era hija de un marajá? –preguntó Alucard.

-porque... mmm… probablemente porque no es asunto tuyo -contestó Integra indiferente.

El barco se detuvo frente a un pequeño muelle y comenzaron a bajar el equipaje. Una de las ventanas se abrió de golpe, Nami se asomó con una enorme sonrisa, pegó un grito que Alucard no entendió, y desapareció

– ¿Qué dijo? –preguntó el vampiro

–Que ya llegamos –explicó Integra y varios niños (como treinta) salieron corriendo hacia ella mientras bajaba del barco.

–_Namaste_ tía –gritaban algunos niños colgándose de la ropa de Integra

–Primita linda –le dijo Nami cuando salió corriendo de la casa y se colgó de su cuello.

–_¿lo trajiste? Integra ¿Qué pasó entre ustedes, picarona?_ –le preguntó Nami con una sonrisa cómplice mientras varios hombres salían, Alucard notó que la mayoría tenía entre veinte y treinta años, y no eran para nada feos, instintivamente estrechó a Integra por la cintura.

–me gustan tus celos, pero son mis primos y cuñados –le dijo ella al oído con una sonrisa maliciosa

–Integra, hola –la saludó Ramash acercándose a abrazarla

Alucard sintió que jalaban su gabardina y miró hacia abajo, una niña pequeña lo miraba intensamente, estirando sus brazos hacia él. El vampiro miró a Integra y ella asintió suavemente, él la tomó en sus brazos y la miró.

Era muy parecida a Integra, como una miniatura de la rubia, pero su cabello era negro y sus ojos verdes.

– ¿ella es mi tía inglesa, verdad? –preguntó la niña, Alucard pensó que era un milagro haberla entendido

–Sí –contestó el vampiro

–y ¿tu vas a ser mi tío inglés? –preguntó la niña, se puso nervioso

–mmm, no soy inglés, soy rumano, ahora ve a saludarla –le dijo el vampiro poniéndola en el piso y empujándola suavemente.

* * *

Integra entró a la casa acompañada de sus primos, con Alucard siguiéndola, adentro los esperaban varias personas en un cuarto pequeño.

–Ven acá, mi niña –le dijo Makrisha a Integra llevándosela por una puerta lateral y las siguieron el resto de las mujeres y los niños

–Muchacho, ven acá –le dijo un hombre alto, de piel morena y con una larga barba y un espeso bigote

–Deja que las mujeres se acomoden –le dijo pasándole una mano por el hombro, él y el resto del grupo entraron a un amplio salón azul, iluminado por un candelabro, unos pilares arcados altísimos rodeándolo que mostraban un pasillo del piso superior.

Por un enorme vitral con pavos reales se alcanzaba a ver una parte de la noche estrellada de la India.

Los hombres se sentaron en varios cojines en el piso, Alucard miró hacia el piso superior y vio, tras las cortinas de seda, pasar a Integra con sus primas, sintió mariposas en el estómago, en ese momento le parecía todavía más inalcanzable que con su traje y detrás de su escritorio.

–lo sé, siempre he visto a mi prima como una mujer muy linda –le dijo Ramash con una sonrisa cómplice

– ¿Por qué se la llevaron? –le preguntó Alucard

–las mujeres siempre se van cuando anochece, justo antes de cenar, van a revisar que todo esté puesto y a preparar a los niños para la cena… supongo que también querrán dejarlos instalados para cuando quieran dormir –le contestó el muchacho

– ¿dormir? –preguntó Alucard

–ella habló con mi abuela y mi madre, les dijo que había aceptado el compromiso, van a dormir en la misma pieza… como son pareja –contestó Ramash mientras el resto de los hombres platicaban de otras cosas.

Alucard notó que hasta ese momento no había visto un solo foco

– ¿no hay electricidad? –preguntó

–sí, sí, muchacho, pero se usa para otras cosas, es muy caro traer luz hasta aquí, por que no estamos en la ciudad… además, mis padres jamás han querido que se instale el servicio de focos, es un poco supersticioso, pero hay que respetarlos –le dijo el hombre de la barba

– así, que, muchacho, supongo que eres mi futuro sobrino. Háblame de ti –le dijo el hombre

–No hay mucho que decir, sólo soy un hombre que está dispuesto a todo por la mujer que ama… soy capaz de matar por ella –admitió el vampiro con una sonrisa macabra

– ¡Ja! Un enamorado, bueno, más le vale tener contenta a la querida Integra, y tratarla como la reina que es –le dijo el hombre con una sonrisa mientras las mujeres.

* * *

Queridos y adoradísimos lectores y lectoras que frecuentamos esta especial página , con el resultado de:

Hotel: I

Casa: IIIIII

Juntos: IIIII

Separados: II

Se ha escrito este capítulo. Esta vez no he hecho una pregunta, ya que la voy a poner en el capitulo próximo OK?

RECUERDA: Esta historia la escribes TÚ, con tu voto.


	5. Chapter 5

Ok, esta es la segunda parte del capi XD y está inspirada en una canción de Edwina Hayes que se llama "Feels like Home". Y es parte del Soundtrack de una peli q se llama "My Sister's Keeper" (La Decisión Más Difícil), que es altamente recomendable si quieres pasar una tarde de lágrima, moco y baba.

A diferencia de este capi, la peli tiene muy poco romanticismo, es de una chava con cáncer y su hermana, su familia de hecho, pero más su hermana. Very Touching.

De antemano les advierto que es un capi bastante meloso.

La cena no había sido nada tranquila, al contrario. Era toda una fiesta, pláticas, risas, bromas (casi todas alrededor de los recién llegados). Alucard había pasado gran parte de la velada haciéndose tonto con la comida que le ofrecían. Le maravillaba la manera en que Integra se transformaba cuando estaba alrededor de su familia. Era otra persona, ligeramente más real, mucho más alegre, una mujer que se sonrojaba por segundos cuando sus miradas se cruzaban. Él deseaba darle todo eso y más, hacerla feliz como nadie más podría hacerlo.

Después de un par de horas de convivir con todos se habían retirado sutilmente a "su pieza". Era una cuarto amplio divido en dos por cortinas de seda y tapices que se quitaban con facilidad, formando dos recámaras separadas, a las cuales ya habían llevado sus cosas. (N/A: o sea, era de dos cuartos por uno)

Integra se preparó para dormir tratando de ignorar la presencia del vampiro detrás de la tela. Rápidamente se metió en las sabanas de seda de la cama que estaba en el centro del cuarto. A los pocos segundos la había vencido el cansancio del viaje y dormía profundamente.

Alucard se acercó a la cama y la miró dormir, respirando la paz que emanaba de ella en ese momento. Había algo en sus brillantes ojos azules que la hacían especial, un brillo que la hacía diferente, algo que lo hacía querer meterse entre sus brazos y jamás salir de ahí.

Había algo en su voz que hacía sentir al vampiro que su corazón latía de nuevo, y que latía a gran velocidad.

-deseo amarte por el resto de mi existencia, juro que lo haré –murmuró él acariciando el cabello de la rubia, desparramado en la almohada y detallando con la mirada cada uno de sus rasgos.

Pensó en lo solo que había estado desde que era un niño y los recuerdos lo hicieron sentir un vacío en el pecho, y eso era cuando era humano, en sus años de vampiro prefería no pensar. Y luego en su cautiverio se había sentido todavía más solo, alejado de todo el mundo. Creía que ya se había acostumbrado, pero al conocerla se había dado cuenta de que no era cierto.

Ella le había dado una vuelta entera a su mundo con solo mirarlo a los ojos.

Alucard miró la Luna y suspiró dándose cuenta de que tal vez todo lo que había pasado desde su llegada a Inglaterra había sido planeado para que ellos se conocieran. Tal vez, inconscientemente, él la había llamado y a todas las circunstancias que rodearon su encuentro. Él había deseado tener a alguien a su lado, alguien que lo necesitara como él a esa persona, alguien que por estar solo entendiera su soledad… y esa persona ciertamente no era la chica policía.

Esa persona era Integra, su Ama, la persona que él había deseado desde hacía siglos, la que él deseaba que cambiaran su vida justo como sólo ella lo había hecho.

El vampiro miró la habitación comparándola con la fría mansión que habían dejado en Londres. Para Alucard no importaba dónde estaban, sólo que estuvieran juntos, donde estuviera Integra era su hogar, no su casa, su hogar. La sensación de que al lado de ella era donde debía haber estado desde el primer momento era inmensa e innegable.

Integra era el lugar al que siempre debería volver, la persona de la que nunca debía separarse. Algo en su alma largamente maldita le decía que donde ella estuviera era el lugar a donde él pertenecía, ya fuera este enorme castillo lleno de gente, la sombría y solemne mansión Hellsing o a donde sus pasos decidieran llevarla.

El vampiro se sentó junto a la cama y tomó entre sus manos grandes y fuertes la mano delicada de su Ama, que colgaba fuera de la cama, y la besó delicadamente, mirándola. Integra sonrió sutilmente y entrelazó sus dedos con los del vampiro sin abrir los ojos.

-se supone que estás dormida –le dijo Alucard sin apartar su vista de ella haciendo que se le escapara una risita que sonó a "se supone".

-ven aquí –ordenó Integra señalando la cama. Él rodeó la cama, se quitó los zapatos y se acostó junto a ella. La rubia se acurrucó en sus brazos disfrutando de la piel fría del vampiro contra la suya.

Integra comenzó a recordar una de las primeras misiones a las que había ido. Tenía apenas catorce años y temblaba en los brazos de Alucard, no hacía una hora un vampiro la había tomado como rehén, haciéndole todas las amenazas posibles.

Lo único que recordaba antes de que Alucard la abrazara protectoramente era un disparo, sangre explotando cerca de ella y un cristal haciéndose pedazos. Después de eso, sólo los brazos de Alucard rodeándola y el sonido de una sirena, no recordaba si de una patrulla o ambulancia, en medio de la noche.

En ese momento no importaba nada, sólo que estaba segura entre los brazos de su adorado vampiro, justo como ahora. Casi podía verlo como su luz al final de los largos años de soledad y tristeza. La creatura más sombría que conocía era irónicamente su luz en la oscuridad.

Se preguntó si él sabría lo mucho que significaba ese preciso momento para ella, sin saber o imaginarse que él estaba pensando lo mismo. Por cuánto tiempo habían deseado estar así, ansiando estar así de juntos sin poder expresarlo… sintiéndose culpables por sentirse de esa manera.

Se preguntó si él sabría lo feliz que la hacía su compañía, su sola presencia; y el sentimiento era mutuo. Jamás se había imaginado que llegaría a amar a alguien de esa manera tan fuerte, tan especial y tan intensa.

Se sentía a salvo entre sus brazos, era su lugar seguro. Era su hogar, él era el lugar a donde siempre volvería, su corazón le pertenecía y ella encajaba perfecto entre sus brazos, era como si los hubieran hecho a la medida. Sabía que no le importaría seguirlo a donde fuera, incluso que algún día aceptaría ser inmortal como él, pero no en ese momento, no tan pronto.

Simplemente se sentía correcto, simplemente se sentía natural…

Aunque para muchos no lo fuera

MUAJA!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Bueno, ya sé que es altamente cursi y altamente romántico, pero bueno, estaba en ese mood cuando lo escribí.

Así que ahora viene la pregunta

¡¿Quién quiere que Alucard le dispare a Edward Cullen en el próximo capi?!!!!!

Bueno, en serio, si quieren hago el paréntesis de la pregunta, pero las referentes a la historia son:

¿Qué prefieren primero, un rival de amores para el vampiro trasnochado? ¿o una situación altamente incomoda con la familia?

Bueno, les dejo la letra de la canción:

_**Something in your eyes**_

_**Makes me wanna lose myself**_

_**Makes me wanna lose myself**_

_**In your arms**_

_**Something in your voice**_

_**Makes my heart beat fast**_

_**Hope this feeling lasts**_

_**The rest of my life**_

_**If you knew how lonely**_

_**My life has been**_

_**And how long **_

_**I have been so alone**_

_**If you knew how I wanted**_

_**Someone to come along**_

_**And change my life**_

_**The way you've done**_

_**It feels like home to me**_

_**Feels like home to me**_

_**Feels like I'm all the way back **_

_**Where I come from**_

_**It feels like home to me**_

_**Feels like home to me**_

_**Feels like I'm all the way back **_

_**Where I belong**_

_**A window breaks **_

_**Down a long dark street**_

_**And a siren whales **_

_**In the night**_

_**But I'm alright**_

_**Cause I have you here with me**_

_**And I can almost see**_

_**Through the dark there is light**_

_**If you knew how much**_

_**This moment means to me**_

_**And how long **_

_**I've waited for your touch**_

_**If you knew how happy**_

_**You are making me**_

_**I never thought that **_

_**I'd love anyone so much**_

_**It feels like home to me**_

_**Feels like home to me**_

_**Feels like I'm all the way back **_

_**Where I come from**_

_**It feels like home to me**_

_**Feels like home to me**_

_**Feels like I'm all the way back **_

_**Where I belong**_

_**Feels like I'm all the way back **_

_**Where I belong**_

_**Feels like I'm all the way back **_

_**Where I belong**_


End file.
